


Lady's tribunal

by logastr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyanna Mormont and her family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady's tribunal

Лианне Мормонт было три года, когда Хранитель Севера, лорд Винтерфелла Эддард Старк приговорил ее кузена Джораха к смерти. Она не помнила почти ничего из тех дней, ни самого Джораха, ни его жену, ни старого лорда Старка, но хорошо помнила как мать увела ее в лес из дома в тот день, когда лорд Эддард покинул их остров на большой ладье с лютоволками на штандартах. 

Лорд Старк был так милостив, что не стал отдавать их дом и остров другой семье, леди Медвежьего острова стала Мейдж, а Лианна была ее последней дочерью. С самого детства она знала, что женщины на их острове — сильнее и крепче многих мужчин, что боевой топор они держат в правой руке, а дитя — только в левой и что о Джорахе, который скитается где-то в неведомых землях за теплым морем, лучше не спрашивать у старших. 

Сестра Джорель начнет задираться. Из-за того, что ее когда-то назвали в честь Джораха, она считает, что задавая вопросы о нем, Лианна дразнится. 

Сестра Лира скажет, что ничего не помнит, кроме того, что у кузена Джораха была очень красивая жена — белая, словно слепленная из снега кукла. Из-за нее Джорах и прогневал лорда Старка, с ней и бежал с острова. «Он любил ее больше жизни!» - пропоет она и вздохнет над вышиванием. Лианна считает, что сестра врет. Не может быть, чтобы кто-то из Мормонтов забыл о чести ради красивой тетки. Кроме того, Лира любую историю рассказывает так, что получаются одни вздохи и поцелуи. Из-за этого Лианна считает сестру немного дурочкой. 

Сестра Алисанна скажет, что это темная история, в которую лучше не влезать. Однажды, когда праздновали день сбора Орехов, и Алисанна напилась сладкого сидра, она рассказала Лианне, что из-за Джораха их род потерял старый валирийский меч, который хранился у них больше пяти веков. Если бы не его позор, быть может, сын Алисанны владел бы этим мечом. Лианна не может представить маленького пухлого Джи с настоящим волшебным мечом в руках. Это все равно как представить, что драконы Таргариенов, о которых вечно толкует их старый мейстер, ожили и прилетели на их остров вместе со своими среброволосыми седоками. 

Сестра Дейси самая разговорчивая из всех. Но все, что она может рассказать о кузене Джорахе хорошенько сдобрено ненавистью. Он продал браконьеров тирошийцу, чем запятнал северное рыцарство и заслужил смерть. И вместо того, чтобы, как подобает настоящему северянину, принять ее от руки своего сюзерена, трусливо бежал на своем корабле, который построил, сняв по три шкуры с островных рыбаков и охотников. Его поступки опозорили весь их род, теперь и им самим стыдно появляться за одним столом с другими лордами-знаменосцами Старков.   
По словам Дейси выходит, что всем им теперь придется очень постараться на службе у лорда Робба, чтобы отмыть родовое имя от грязи. «Запомни, - говорит она, хмуря красивые разлетистые брови, - на севере может быть только один правитель, и имя ему — Старк!» Дейси повторяет это часто и просто так, и во время застолий. Все это она сказала и в тот день, когда Мейдж позвала всех обсудить письмо, которое ворон принес из Винтерфелла. В нем Робб Старк созывал знамена, и Дейси обрадовалась случаю показать, на что она способна.

Правда Лира тогда прошептала, наклонившись к самому уху Лианны, что Дейси беспокоится не столько из-за родовой чести, сколько из-за темно-рыжих кудрей старшего сына лорда Эддарда. Лианна за это пнула ее под столом ногой.

Лианна не верила Лире, но и Дейси поверить до конца тоже не могла.   
Ведь хотя она не помнила кузена Джораха, ни его лица, ни голоса, она помнила, как в тот день, когда старый лорд Старк покинул Медвежий остров, провозгласив новую леди, ее мать не радовалась тому, что заняла высокое кресло в главном чертоге, а взяла ее за руку и увела далеко в лес, на поляну со Страж-камнем посередине, у которого девочки, войдя в пору, одевают медвежьи шкуры и поджидают своих суженых. Лианна была мала, но запомнила, как у того камня, мать села на землю и заплакала. Она вытирала слезы, катившиеся по ее щекам широкими мозолистыми ладонями, раскачивалась из стороны в сторону и из ее груди вырывались рыдания и обрывки речей, заклинаний и песен. Словно бы Мейдж оплакивала чью-то горькую долю, увещевала кого-то вернуться в родной дом и просила за кого-то богов. 

А когда солнечный диск коснулся краем Страж-камня, слезы Мейдж кончились. Она вытерла лицо подолом, взяла притихшую Лианну на руки и пошла назад, к дому. 

Никогда после Лианна не видела свою мать плачущей. И хотя понятно, что только Мейдж могла рассказать дочери настоящую правду про медведя-изгнанника, Лианна так и не набралась смелости, чтобы попросить ее об этом. 

Теперь Лианна сама сидит в кресле с высокой спинкой и вершит суд леди.   
И хотя она не помнит своего кузена Джораха, ни его голоса, ни его лица, она смотрит на склонившегося перед ней мужчину в серебряных латах и шерстяном плаще, растекшемся по полу точно молоко, на его длинный чудесный меч с головой медведя на рукояти, и на безобразное клеймо на его лице и впервые не знает, какое принять решение...


End file.
